There You Were
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: Just a short Song fic about Rashel and Quinn because they're my favourite couple :


As much as i would like to claim Rashel and Quinn belong to me its just not true the belong to the genuis that is L.J.Smith... but i can dream...

Oh the other thing the song belongs to Jessica Simpson...

There you were

Quinn looked across the room as he walked in and felt the connection he shared with his soulmate begin to hum. He looked up and locked eyes with her endless cat-green eyes that he always left like he was falling into. They had stood on different sides of the line it was so strange that they could be soulamates but he wouldn't have had it any other way.

_I was counting down the minutes, I was wishing on the stars I was praying for a sign trying to beat the odds I was dreaming of you and the force on your face that you were waiting for that day and you reached though the hurricane and baby you, you called my name..._

Rashel couldn't help but smile when Quinn appeared his hair tousled from the wind and his endless dark eyes boring into hers. She loved him so much sometimes it hurt to think about it.

_You broke through the storm and you turned back the night baby you are the fire burning the midnight sky and your love is taking me higher just when all hope was gone and the hero belongs there you were_

Their love had hardly been all flowers and sunshine, it was hard jaggered lines slowly healing from past hurt but it was a miracle that they had found each other. They had each given up on the world and suddenly when all hope had nearly been used up they weren't alone anymore.

_There you were_

_There you were_

_As the broken heaven just to roll back the clouds when you're only mission was seeking me out was I that one in a million was I that one sacred kiss that you just couldn't miss and you baby, you're whispering through the silent tears and you swept away all my fear_

_Oh...Oh_

The room emptied quickly. All the others had completed their training and Rashel was no exception she could have had hers over and done with by now but she hated to practice with anyone other Quinn though why that was she didn't really like to admit. All right she didn't like to share. Quinn was hers. He was hers. She did not share. Ever. Quinn chuckled sensing her thoughts. I don't share either sweetheart. He sent telepathically. You're mine no one else can have you. I won't let them.

_You broke through the storm and you turned back the night baby you are the fire burning the midnight sky and your love is taking me higher just when all hope was gone and the hero belongs there you were_

He slowly sauntered over until he was right in front of her. Rashel's heart rate had accelerated until she thought it was going to burst right out of her chest. Quinn was always beautiful but she could tell he had just fed because he was so beautiful that it almost hurt to look at him. You give me too much credit. He smiled. He brushed a stray piece of hair off her forehead. You're the beautiful one. And you put do me because you're beautiful all on your own. They were getting closer and closer...

_There you were_

Quinn did I tell you how much I love you? Rashel asked dreamily Yeah you did but it was a long time ago I was starting to wonder weather you'd forgotten. It doesn't matter though because I love you anyway. Quinn said smiling. You'll never know how much I loved you...

_Standing in the middle of nowhere with your arms wide open and you..._

Not knowing what to do. You saved my life and didn't have to. How could I not? Rashel asked I loved you. I couldn't kill you. You

_You were the reason when there was no reason in my life_

You gave me a reason to live again. To see beyond hunting. I love you John Quinn.

_You're the reason in my life_

_You broke through the storm and you turned back the night baby you are the fire burning the midnight sky and your love is taking me higher just when all hope was gone and the hero belongs there you were_

Their mouths were inches apart now. Rashel was the first to move and then she was kissing him hard and then his mind was all around her. Engulfing her. She loved the closeness of him. The way she could be with him like she could be with no one else.

_There you were_

Quinn kissed her hard. His tongue battling with hers for the possession of the kiss. The sliver haze surrounded him and he could see Rashel's mind reaching out for him through the Soulmate Link they shared. He let her in. they had come a long way and the jagged black hurt that had confronted her when she first met him was still there but it was over took with the rainbow of colours she had seen before. She blew on the hurt as she had before and Quinn breathless said "Rashel please. You'll kill me!" he heard her laugh and in turn reached out for her. She let him in.

_Like the light in the eye of a storm telling me not to cry anymore_

Bright lights and rainbows. The true Rashel Jordan, the one she should have been. The one she locked away from the age of 5 in order to learn how to fight. It made him sad. He reached out for her and touched her pain trying to make it better and make the pan melt away under his touch. Quinn no! She gasped. She was giddy with happiness and it made him want to dance around the mansion jubilant. She had taught him ho to love again and she loved him. It was a miracle. One he was defiantly not going to waste.

_There you were_

The real world came back and they were on their knees in the training centre. Quinn's mouth had moved to her throat. His lips felt soft and sweet and Rashel was really having trouble breathing. "What do you do to me?" Quinn said softly brushing her hair back again. "What do you do to me?" Rashel mimicked softly but every world was meant. He did things to her system that she had thought she would always be immune to. You had to be immune if you wanted to be safe. That's what she had thought. That was what she had known but she could never leave Quinn if her life depended on it now. She never wanted too.

_There I was watching the world fall apart_

Quinn couldn't bring himself to move. Rashel was so beautiful and it was a miracle that she even loved him a little. When he had walked in his breath had stopped. He could tell she had been training and the slight flush to her skin only meant that she looked even more appealing. He held her tighter. He didn't deserve her. But damn he was having her anyway. No one else was going to have her. She was his.

_Oh babe_

_There I was shining through like an angel through the storm_

All is fair in love and war, that's what Rashel had been taught but there was nothing fair about how Quinn when she entered the Circle Daybreak meeting later that day. She locked gazes with him and he flashed her a smile. Damn. It should be a crime to look that good. He shouldn't look that appealing especially when she couldn't have him. She was supposed to be concentrating on the meeting and all she could think of was how much she wanted him. How much she wanted to kiss him. He was a distraction and a dangerous one at that. He made her forget her thoughts. Her words. Anything that didn't involve kissing and touching him. It was nearly phiscially impossible to form a coherent sentence around him and Rashel hated that he had that kind of hold over her. However unintentional it was.

_Like an angel_

He looked like an angel. But in fact he was more like a beautiful demon come to tempt her. And there was no way she could say no. There was no way she had finished yet. Not by a long shot. Then she smiled. He'd made her lose all thought. It was time for John Quinn the smoothest, coolest vampire in the room to do the same. She flashed him a dazzling smile before he took the stand and watched him squirm.

_OH_

He took the front of the circle to explain a new assignment that he and Rashel were heading up and nearly keeled over. Rashel was stood at the back right in his view, not that he never not looked for her, leaning against the doorframe with one black trainer against the wall and her arms crossed and smiling at him. Damn her. She had to know what that smile of hers did to him. It was impossible for her not too. But there she was smiling innocently at him watching him with those cat-green eyes and his capacity to think ceased. It was all he could do not to run to the back of the stage and kiss her senseless. But as much as that thought appealed to him he had too...too what? His thoughts went dead for a moment and then he remembered. The assignment. He somehow got through it and answered the seemingly endless stream of questions and get to the end. Thierry thanked him and told him that he and Rashel would get the assignment and that they would meet up tomorrow to talk about it. he nodded but he hardly heard any of it. he watched as the room dispursed and then there was only him and Rashel left and his eyes never left her face as he made his way over to her.

_You broke through the storm and you turned back the night baby you are the fire burning the midnight sky and your love is taking me higher just when all hope was gone and the hero belongs there you were_

His eyes were smouldering. And Rashel wondered whether she could hold out against the tidal wave she knew was coming. She looked about mainly to keep from locking eyes with him and realised she had been that she had been so busy watching him that the room had cleared without her noticing and that there was only her and him left. She gulped. That could be dangerous. She wondered whether she should run but he was pulling at her though the link they shared and it was as if her legs had grown roots. She couldn't move.

_Just when all hope was gone there you were_

He stopped a foot away from her his hands crossed over his chest and flashed her a smile. She nearly melted there and then. She was pleased she was leaning against the wall otherwise she wasn't sure she could have responsible for her actions. "I bet you thought that was funny Jordan." He whispered telepathically in her head. It tickled her senses and she wondered if she had an escape route. She dived for it. The temperature in the room skyrocketed 10 degrees. " I have no idea what you're talking about." She whispered when she finally found her voice. "Oh really?" he asked still only using his telepathic voice. He cocked his eyebrow and she knew he knew

_Oh_

_You are the fire burning the midnight sky and your love is taking me higher..._

_Just when all hope was gone_

There was fire in her blood. She was burning up and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. She looked at Quinn and the hurricane saw she saw in his eyes did nothing so cool her down. Almost against her will she took a step forward and cursed for being the first to break. But it was different with Quinn. She wasn't in control anymore and she was never going to get it back.

_There you were_

Quinn watched as Rashel took a tiny step forward and marvelled that that meant her restraint was breaking. This was Rashel Jordan. His Rashel Jordan and that she would surrender to him meant more than he would ever say. That she knew that she was losing control but she was willing to live with it. He watched for an instant longer and then his restraint broke and before she could blink he was right in front of her and there was barely any space between them. All he had to do was twist his mouth and he'd be kissing her. Point to Jordan. He whispered and then he kissed her. The kiss went on and on and as they came up for air Rashel smiled and said Point to Quinn. They smiled at eachother and then kissed her again.

_There you were_


End file.
